A conventional golf bag is able to support and carry a multitude of various different clubs. Although some golf bags may include simple dividers for keeping some of the clubs separated from other clubs (e.g., one or more transverse bars at the open end of the bag), typically the shafts of the clubs are in constant contact with each other while they are in the bag. As a result, whenever a club is pulled from, or inserted into, the bag the shaft of the club is scraped along the shafts of other clubs in the bag. This can result in scratches or other damage to the shafts and is very undesirable. This is particularly a problem with the newer style of clubs having graphite shafts which can be very easily scratched or damaged.
Although it has been known to place plastic tubes in a conventional golf bag for receiving the shafts of the clubs, that does not prevent scratching of graphite shafts when they slide into or out of the tubes. Also, friction between top ends of the plastic tubes and the shafts of the clubs tends to wear and weaken the graphite shaft. As a result, the shaft may eventually break during use.
There has not heretofore been provided an effective golf carrying case which prevents damage to the shaft of the clubs and which also organizes the clubs.